Nuestra Historia shikatema
by Mr.Mok
Summary: Shikamaru nunca penso que aquella chica pudiera acerlo senti lo que sentia po ella
1. Infiltracion

Nuestra historia

Capitulo 1: Infiltración

Ya Hera de madrugada en la aldea de konoha. Un joven que no tenía motivo alguno para levantarse oyó la voz de su madre. Que le gritaba

— levántate vago hoy es la etapa final de los exámenes chunin, y te tienes que ir con asuma-sensei —.

La madre de aquel joven oyó un grito

—"Ya voy mujer problemática"

— Aun no me creo que este chico haiga llegado a la 3 etapa de los exámenes chunin. pensaba ella.

Ya en el bosque shikamaru tenía una charla con asuma-sensei de cómo seria la estategia para el combate contra la chica de Suna.

—como si la hubieran invocado hay apareció aquella chica rubia — pensaban aquellos dos hombres —Me permite hablar a solas con shikamaru a solas — Dijo aquella chica rubia—. Claro respondió el sensei del muchacho, —Ya frente a frente la chica de suna dijo

—mi nombres es Temari y soy…

—La princesa de suna—Dijo el—.

Temari al oír lo que shikamaru le avía dicho. —enfureció y fue cuando lo amenazo—.

—Escucha vago idiota si no quieres que te lastime mejor abandona los exámenes en este momento—.

shikamaru al oír aquel sermón soltó una ricita burlona la cual hizo enfurecer aquella rubia—.

—Crees que eres mejor que yo —dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa en la boca—.

—Claro respondió

—Shikamaru abrumado por la arrogancia de la rubia problemática como la llamaba el se marcho—.

Ella al ver que el vago se marchaba, cuando ya no pudo verlo fue cuando saco sus verdaderos sentimientos. No eran de furia y de arrogancia que a todo mundo asía ver. No con shikamaru ella tenía un aire de protección que ni ella misma sabia que era ¿seria amor? Eso izo que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate. Sea lo que sea no dejaría que interfiriera con sus planes porque ella un fue a konoha por los exámenes chinin, sino para hacer el atacar a konoha desde adentro ya que uno de sus hermanos era el portador de Shukaku el biju de 1 cola y tendría que ser liberado.

—Ya terminando el combate de Shikamaru y Temari, el cual la princesa de suna había ganado pero para los ninjas de rangos mayores shikamaru había ganado por su táctica de combate.

—Ya en la azotea shikamaru estaba tirado viendo sus tan apreciadas pero una silueta tapo su vista.

Oye vago reconozco que eres bueno—dijo temari

—. Que solo por que tus sirvientes no te pudieron ayudar me dices eso—

Esto volvió a hacerla enfurecer.

—I tu que te traes vago idiota? —

—Cual es tu problema?—

—Nunca digas que soy una niña mimada otra ves!—

—pero si yo no... Acaso dije algo malo? y si es así tiene algo que ver con que tu madre haya muerto durante el parto de tu hermano Gaara por un jutsu de sellado que le hicieron?—

—Temari al oír eso se quedo muda no por que supiera que Gaara era un monstro sino por que sabía que su madre había muerto en el parto de Gaara.

—Tienes razón soy un vago idiota la verdad no me imagino cuanto debiste a ver sufrido en tu infancia—.

—Si y no— Shikamaru puso cara de incredulidad a lo que Temari respondió—

—Tienes razón Nara, en esos momentos la pase muy mal. Mi padre es antes que ser buen padre es el Kazekage, el líder de mi aldea, es por eso que debe tener una mente fría contra las emociones y calculadora.

—Y así temari empezó a contar la triste historia de su pasado—.

—Shikamaru al ver el rostro de temari cuando le contaba todo lo que ella tuvo que sufrir y esforzarse por ganarse el respeto de su padre. Vio que empezaba a llorar lo cual hizo querer abrasarla—.

—Temari al ver la reacción de Shikamaru no se la negó ya que jamás había hablado de eso con nadie. Lo único que sintió fue como Shikamaru la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba posesiva pero al mismo tiempo cariñosamente, se dejo llevar recargando su cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo como ella respiraba agitadamente y el muy sereno lo cual le hizo tener un momento de paz.

—si crees que me volveré tierna por esto estas muy equivocado vago—.

—crees que te creo así de débil respondió Shikamaru—.

—solamente eran ellos dos en aquel tejado mientras los demás combates proseguían pero eso no les importaba en lo las mínimo.

—Siguieron abrazados asta que con una mano la tomaba del mentón y la acercaba a él para darle un beso en los labios a lo cual ella no se opuso. —Shikamaru tuvo miedo de que temari le negara la sensación de aquel rose de sus labios el cual a el le gustaba pero al sentir los brazos de la rubia rodeándole el cuello supo que esa era una señal de parte de ella dándole permiso de continuar. uso su lengua sobre aquellos dulces y finos labios lenta mente introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Temari gustosa de la intromisión de la lengua del Nara en su boca empezó a chocar su lengua con la de é así por un buen rato el Nara mordía el labio inferior de aquella rubia lambia sus dientes, jugaba con su lengua como si fuera el fin del mundo. Pero no fue la falta de aire en los pulmones lo que los obligo a separarse sino la puerta de la azotea abrirse lo cual llevo a los dos disimular lo ocurrido lo cual ni de chiste podrían evitar ya que sus caras estaban igual que un tomate en plena cosecha.

—al abrir la puerta se encontraba Kankuro quien buscaba a su hermana mayor—Se puede saber que estas haciendo Temari?-

—Nada el cual tengas que saber—

—Shikamaru solo pudo observar a los dos discutir—.

—Ay por favor no me vengas a hacer estas escenitas de hermano celoso. Ambos hermanos se estaban mirando de tal manera que si las miradas mataran ambos ya estarían muertos- Shikamaru hazme el favor de esperar abajo, esto es un asunto de familia

—Shikamaru decidió mejor macharse a las gradas de la arena de combate para ha orarle problemas a temari—.

—Metete en tus asuntos, quieres?—

—Pero que dices? Hace menos de media hora estabas en combate contra ese chico y ahora están asolas en un tejado.

—Si así que no te entrometas es mi vida—

—Y que tal si te quiere herir? —

—Tomare el riesgo- dijo decidida y pasando al lado de Kankuro pero antes de poder salir del baño su hermano la sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

—Escucha temari recuerda por que estamos aquí así que no debes de ponerte sentimental con cualquier chico entiendes.

—tengo muy claro eso, pero sabes shikamaru o el chico como lo llamas tu entendió en media hora los sentimientos que ni tu ni Gaara me han comprendido en todo este tiempo y… tienes razón los sentimientos no deben interferir con el plan

—Sera mejor regresar a la arena a ver el combate de Gaara—

—Temari rezando por que shikamaru no la hubiera esperado el cual no lo había echo. en el fondo de su ser le dolía que este lo la haya esperado pero pensaba que era mejor así ya que en cualquier momento se iban a convertir en enemigos.

—Temari... —volteo a Kankuro y supo que era hora de comenzar con el plan —

—Vamos Kankuro, no tenemos tiempo que perder—

—Ambos saltaron al centro de la arena de batalla y desde ahi Temari tenia una vista perfecta hacia las gradas, pero en un punto en especifico la chica de cabello rosado trataba de despejar el genjutsu de Shikamaru creyendo que estaba bajo el efecto de la ilusión, se puso feliz al ver al Nara pestañear pero sonrió aun mas cuando un perro mordió su tobillo para poder "despertarlo" cosa que el perro logro. En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron y en los ojos del chico pudo ver una expresión de confusión que rápidamente cambio a una de tristeza. Claro, ya se había dado cuenta, ella al ver aquella expresión sintió que su mundo avía acabado pero una voz la hizo regresar de aquel trance

—Temari…—gritaba kankuro

Lo único que quedaba en su mente era la idea de que ahora probablemente tendrían que enfrentarse solo que no para un estúpido examen para intentar subir de rango sino en una posible guerra para dar la victoria a su respectiva aldea. Temari y Kankuro tomaron a Gaara en brazos para poder transportarlo a un lugar seguro para que pudiera recuperar fuerzas y seguir con la siguiente fase de la infiltración...


	2. Tu decisión

Bueno esto no lo pude decir en el 1 capitulo pero lo digo ahora este es mi primer fanfiction de mi pareja favorita de naruto ninguno de los personajes de naruto a sido creado por mi. Esta historia es basada en mi imaginación y no tiene nada que ver con el anime o el manga solo es para que ustedes lo disfruten….. Adiós n.n

Chapter 2: Tu decisión

—Ya echado a la fuga Temari y Kankuro llevaban a gaara mal herido tras la batalla contra el Uchiha.

—Temari debemos apresurarnos —Dijo Kankuro.

— de repente kunais explosivos caían por todas partes quien podría ser temari decidió no esperar conclusiones y decidió quedarse para darle tiempo a kankuro para que llevara a gaara a un lugar seguro.

—temari agito su gran abanico Elemento Viento: Gran Quehacer de los Dragones

—El uchiha salió de su escondite lanzo otro kunai explosivo asía temari el cual ella hizo explotar con el abanico antes de que el humo causado por la explosión se despejara sasuke utilizó el jutsu Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego el cual fue solo una distracción para dejar otro kunai explosivo atrás de temari el cual la hizo caer al suelo mal herida.

—temari al ver al uchiha seguía con la persecución de gaara no pudo controlar las ganas de insultarlo ya hay en el suelo sin poder moverse ya que cualquier movimiento hacia que sufriera volteo a ver las nubes y pensó en voz alta.

—Cual vago?—oyó una voz que salía de los arboles al acercarse mas temari pudo ver de quien se trataba era shikamaru quien por primera vez puso esfuerzo para alcanzar a temari

—pos tu quien mas es un vago idiota— dijo temari. Tratando de disimular la alegría de verlo nuevamente

—Disculpa me llamas vago idiota pero quien es la que esta tirada en el césped viendo las nubes—.

— Mira mejor cállate y dime que haces aquí? —dijo ella con cara seria.

—Am pos estaba buscando a mi rubia problemática—Dijo acercándose a temari que se empezaba a levantarse

Esto hizo que temari se ruborizará pensar que el la consideraba su rubia problemática. Pero no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote así como así.

—Creo que tu compañera se quedo ayudando en tu aldea—.

—enseria que la gente de suna no sabe manejar indirectas o que—.

Temari tenía mas claro que significaba esa indirecta pero no es que tuviera tiempo para esas cosas ahora, mas aun que se estaban en términos enemigos.

—Aléjate de mi Nara o no responderé lo que te suceda

—shikamaru se acerco a temari doblo sus rodillas para estar a la altura de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, llego al oído y le susurro "Estas enojada porque no te espere verdad?"

—Temari al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero tenia claro que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no podía corresponder a sus emociones

—Alégate Nara. Largo de aquí o te juro que….

—Que? que es lo que aras temari

—temari adolorida intento por levantarse apoyando su peso en un árbol cercano

—por favor Nara vete de aquí es que no entiendes que no quiero hacerte daño

—No temari tú eres la que no entiende. Are lo que me digas y me iré pero lo digo de forma permanente a mi no me importa en lo absoluto esta guerra pero si así lo prefieres te entiendo desde ahora seremos unos completos extraños peleando por la victoria de nuestras aldeas así que dime tu respuesta?

—Temari no pudo decir ni una sola palabra simplemente el hecho de que el Nara estuviera decidido a convertirse en un completo extraño eso que se le escapara una lagrima.

—Tu silenció me sirve como respuesta—Dijo shikamaru Que empezaba a marcharse.

—Porque? — grito temari

—shikamaru se detuvo pero no voltio a mirarla

—Por que?, por que? un vago como tu me puede hacer sentir esto no es justo eres el único con el que e sido yo misma y ahora me dices esas cosas. Dime Nara por que solamente tu haces que me duela mi pecho. Ya no se si te amo por que te odio o te odio por que te amo

—temari intento caminar hacia el Nara con lagrimas en sus ojos pero el dolor de su cuerpo izo que perdiera el equilibrio antes de que cayera al césped el Nara alcanzó a sujetarla en sus brazos

— Ya en brazos el Nara se sonrojo violentamente al encontrar sus rostros a pocos centímetros de unirse en un cálido beso. La tomo de las mejillas y la beso como hace momentos había hecho, la rubia trato de apartarlo, empujarlo, golpearlo, pero termino cediendo ante los labios del Nara. Pero no duro mucho porque Temari aparto su rostro del de él

—Nunca en toda tu estúpida vida me vuelvas decir que te alejaras de mi entendiste

—Es un consejo o una orden?

—sola mente cállate vago estúpido

—Shikamaru empezó a besarla. Le encantaba morder aquellos labios carnosos de color rojo, jugar con esa pequeña besaron por casi media hora

—Asta que desde su visión del panorama observaron un Shukaku de gran tamaño que empezaba a desmoronarse esto fue una señal para ellos de que debían de separarse nueva mente. Sin antes de un ultimo y largo beso de despedida.

—Vago sabes que no me quiero ir pero tengo que seguir para encontrar me con mis hermanos

—Te entiendo mi rubia problemática

— Pero te juro que si te fijas en otra mujer

—si entiendo tus amenazas

—Los dos tomaron caminos diferentes aunque sus emociones eran las mismas

—ya de regreso en la aldea shikamaru ayudo a librarse de ninjas de suna que intentaban hacerles daño a los civiles ya que no toda la aldea pudo se evacuada a tiempo de la nada vio a su equipo choji,ino y asuma asiendo lo ismo que el

—A lo lejos se oia una voz era un chinobi de suna quien gritaba "de tengan la infiltración el verdadero Kazekage a muerto" esto izo que todos los chinobis terminaran de pelear a shikamaru le entro una alegría de saber que ya no tendría que ser enemigo de temari.


End file.
